Changing Your Ways
by princessariboo
Summary: She was a normal vampire, living a normal life, until she is pulled into the mess that is the Cullen's. Will she be able to handle becoming a vegetarian, or will she have to go back to the horror that was her life before she met them? OC is a main character, although other POV's will be used. Rated M just in case of lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.**

It was the first time the snow had stuck to the ground this year. It was falling all around me. I loved winter. It was my favorite time of year, even when I was still human. I was out hunting right on the border of Canada and Washington State. The forest here was so thick, that you could hardly see through them. That's why I didn't understand why anyone would be out here camping, especially in the winter.

I sat at the top of a pine tree, observing the small opening that a family was using as a camp. It was about a mile away, but with super vampire sight, I could see them perfectly. It really was a pretty sight. The snow made the forest look like it had been sprinkled with powdered sugar. It would be an even prettier sight with blood splattered across the snow. That was one of my favorite sights.

I jumped across a few trees, just to get a closer look. I could hear four heartbeats, all beating a different rhythm. It was like a symphony. Then, two voices followed.

"Mom, I'm cold and I'm bored." A sweet little voice said. I swallowed the venom that was pooling in my mouth, and reminded myself I was not to kill any children. You see I have quite a useful power.

I can erase memories from a person's mind, any memories. I could erase their childhood, their spouse, their children, anything I want. I can also, replace a memory. When I kill these children's parents, I will erase their memories of me doing it, and replace it with their parents being mauled by a bear. After that, I will take them to the police station, and pretend that I found them out in the woods on a hiking trip.

I jumped to the next tree, landing gracefully on a branch. Unfortunately for me, the limb broke as soon as I moved.

"Fuck" I muttered as I dropped to the ground. "I suppose I can just run the rest of the way." I took off, my legs flying, barely leaving any footprints in the snow.

I slowed as I neared the camp. The smell of burning wood was comforting, and I inhaled it deeply. That's when I smelled something strange. It wasn't a human, or an animal. If I was not mistaken, it was another vampire. I immediately tensed. They were surely here to steal my dinner, but I wasn't letting that happen.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." I whispered, getting into a defensive stance. I felt a small gush of wind run past me, and I flipped around to see the largest vampire I had ever encountered. He was staring me down, his eyes a deep black.

"You know, I don't kill children, but if you're really that hungry, I won't mind to share." I said, smirking at him.

He growled back in response. "You aren't going to kill anyone today."

I laughed. "And who is going to stop me? You, big boy?" I asked.

He tackled me to the ground, and I snapped at his neck in response. That just pissed him off more.

"Listen to me, you fucking psycho path, you're going to leave right now, or I will rip your limbs off." He threatened. My body tensed under his, as I was getting ready to throw him off of me.

"Emmett, enough." I threw my head around, to see yet another vampire. How many could there possibly be out here?

He slightly relaxed his hold on me, but didn't let go. "Alice, she was going to kill those people. Those innocent children!" He protested.

"She doesn't kill children." Another voice came from behind the trees. Another man walked out. He was tall and lanky, with bronze hair.

"That's right. I'm not cruel and heartless. But I do have to feed!" I defended myself.

The small one, Alice and the other one, with the bronze hair seemed to be having a silent conversation. Her perfectly plucked eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked annoyed.

He then, turned to me. "What is your name?"

Why in the hell would I tell him? I was going to go back to my meal as soon as they left. I was so hungry... It had been almost three weeks since my last feeding.

"You are going to tell me because I can read it in your mind anyways, and also because you're going to come with us, so you don't get back to your meal, Kelly." He smirked, proud of himself for his power.

I snarled loudly. "I will not being going anywhere with you freaks. Let me go, and I will leave your territory. I promise." I said. If he could read my mind, he knew I wasn't lying.

The small one, Alice came and removed me from Emmett's hold. "It's okay Kelly. We're here to help you." She smiled warmly, tugging on my hand. I wasn't sure it was a good idea, but I followed her.

We ran together, me in the middle so I couldn't escape. Emmett was behind me, I guess so he could shove me forward if I tried to retreat. The snow was still falling, and was still beautiful. I breathed in the scent of the cold, letting it calm my nerves, and tried to ignore the burn that had only gotten worse in the back of my throat. Not a long time later, we stopped in front of a large house.

It was breath taking. The whole thing was covered in snow, and there were so many different comforting scents around. Burning wood, roses, cinnamon, and maple syrup. It brought back many memories of home.

Alice opened the door, and let me step in first. The inside was even nicer than the outside. There was a large fireplace, with a gigantic TV hanging above it. The white couch stretched halfway across the room, and there was a grand piano in the corner. The art hanging on the walls, was so elegant and it had to be worth millions.

"Bella won't come here today, Edward. It will be fine. I will know if anything is going to happen, and I will take Kelly away." Alice assured the bronze haired boy. He nodded, and dashed up the stairs.

Four more people descended the stairs when he came back down. First, a blonde vampire, who was so beautiful she must have been an angel. She had blonde hair that went all the down her back, and when her eyes flicked towards mine, I was shocked to see a warm golden color. Now that I really looked at these people, all of their eyes were golden. Except Emmett's. His were still black. He must be hungry.

The next person, was blonde like the first girl. He watched me carefully as he came down the steps and took his place next to the small one, A lice. He has crescent scars all over his body. He was dangerous. I put a small note in the back of my head to watch this one.

The final two, came down together, holding hands. The man was blonde, and the woman had caramel colored hair. They both smiled at me warmly.

"Hello Kelly, I am Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, my son Jasper, and my daughter Rosalie. I can see you've already met Emmett, Alice, and Edward. Welcome to our home." He said warmly.

I took an unnecessary breath to steady myself and was just about to answer him, when the smell hit me.

There was a human here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

 **Kelly POV:**

Everyone froze in their spot for about two seconds, and then they all reacted. Jasper had me slammed into the wall in half of a second, and I couldn't help the defensive hiss that came out of my mouth as I pushed him off. That must have been the wrong move, because I was quickly surrounded by Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett.

"Kelly, hold your breath. No one will hurt you as long as you can keep calm." Alice instructed.

I shut my mouth, and tried to concentrate on something other than the smell. Why in the fuck did they have a human here? Were they nuts? I hadn't fed in weeks, and all of a sudden, here I was, breathing in the best smelling blood I had even encountered.

"I thought you said she wasn't going to come today Alice!" Edward yelled at her, frantically, as Carlisle opened the door to greet the human.

She stepped in cautiously, seeing the look on Carlisle's face. She immediately went pale when she seen me.

"Edward?" She whispered, stepping into his arms.

"She won't hurt you Bella. I promise I would never let anything happen to you." He shielded her, and turned to stare at me, probably searching through my thoughts.

I was too focused on the fact that he had a romantic relationship with a human. "Is this a fucking joke?" I burst out laughing at the thought.

"Kelly, I see you're going to be meeting our newest family member sooner than expected." Carlisle said. "I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you, but Bella is Edward's mate, and she will be around a lot." He explained.

Alice immediately issued to everyone to back off of me. Edward looked at her like she was crazy, but she showed him something in her mind, and he visibly relaxed.

"I see… "I muttered. "Well, hungry or not, I would never kill another's mate." My chest immediately tightened in pain. I remembered the loss of my mate. He had been killed by a group of vampires called The Volturi.

Edward looked at me, with sympathy in his eyes.

 _Don't read my mind asshole. I don't need anyone here to feel bad for me. I can feel bad for myself on my own._

He snorted at that, but let it go.

"Hello Bella." I said, a reassuring smile on my face. "I won't hurt you."

"Where did you find her?" She asked Carlisle, walking towards him. Her scent moved towards me, when she moved and I stiffened and closed my eyes tightly.

"It wasn't me. Alice demanded they all go hunting immediately, and I guess that is where they found her. I suppose Alice must have seen her, and decided to go and seek her out." He said, smiling kindly at the small human girl who was making herself comfortable on the couch that he was standing near.

Eventually, everyone shifted away from me except for Emmett. He hovered close, I guess just to make sure that someone was close if I decided to try something. Even though they all had vampire speed, and strength, I was most likely stronger.

"So Kelly. Back to our conversation." Carlisle said. "Welcome to our home. We are a rather large coven, probably larger than one you've ever been involved with."

"Why are your eyes golden?" I blurted out. He chuckled.

"We are, in a way, vegetarians. You see, we only drink the blood of animals." He spoke quietly, but I'm sure the whole house could hear him.

"Animals? As in, dogs and cats?" I asked, confused. This caused him to burst out laughing.

"No, nothing domesticated. Just, bears and deer among other things." He replied. "I know you must be very hungry, but we would appreciate it if you would not hunt in the area."

I internally groaned. "You expect me to hunt animals?" I asked incredulous.

"No, we would never force our lifestyle on anyone else. We just ask that you go out of state to hunt, even though it would be great if you could make the switch." He said.

I glanced around the room, and many golden stares greeted me.

"I suppose I could try it." I muttered.

 **Emmett POV:**

I groaned out loud, because I already knew I would be the one to take her. Everyone else had hunted today. I didn't get to eat, because I had ran across her before I ran across anything good to eat.

"Emmett, you'll take her, right?" Alice asked, grinning. Of course she already knew the answer to that.

"Let's go." I grumbled, leading the way out of the house. She followed me silently. Once I started running, she did too. She easily kept up. I knew she must be stronger from the human blood that was running through her veins.

She didn't say anything the whole way there. Of course, I didn't expect her too. She must be nervous. Not that I cared, I didn't want to talk to her anyways.

I know I seemed bitter, but I had changed since Rosalie told me a couple of months ago that she wanted a divorce. She was no longer interested in having a relationship with me. She wanted to see the world, and find her one true love. What the fuck ever. I would find someone new. I was good looking, and funny. Who wouldn't want some of this?

I stopped at the small clearing, about six miles away from home. There were always animals here. It was a home to many. Today it was home to a herd of elk. They didn't hear us coming, they never did. She stayed back, to observe me.

After I had about three elk, and felt full and sloshy, she took her turn. She was so graceful, even more so than Alice. What surprised me the most, was that she didn't even run to catch the deer. She hopped onto a tree branch, and swung from it, like a monkey. She dropped silently behind an elk. She took her prey quickly, and quietly, laying down the body softly when she was done. She did this four more times, before joining me. Her eyes were no longer black, they were back to the bright red they would be, since she had hunted humans for so long. But they had seemed to dull a bit.

"That was disgusting." She said, glaring at me.

"You'll get used to it. Don't complain." I muttered, starting back to the house. I got about a mile away before I realized she wasn't with me.

Alice would kill me if I lost her, so I doubled back. When I got there, she was burying the victims of our hunt.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously. She looked at me, with a saddened look in her eyes.

"They deserve a proper burial. I murdered them for my own needs, and now I will bury them for theirs." She said, quietly going back to what she was doing.

"Did you do this for all the helpless humans you murdered?" I asked, disgust clear in my voice. She turned around with a snarl.

"I am not a monster! I knew no other way of life! Ever since I was changed, I was taught to hunt humans! And yes, I did indeed bury them. I paid for their burial costs, and funeral services, and headstones. I showed up to the funerals, and stood in the back to make sure they got the funeral they deserved. I sent their families money, if they had children. I felt bad for taking their lives, but I needed their blood. So I paid for it." She glared at me, as she finished her job. "I am not a monster." She muttered, before turning back to go to the house.

I could tell her and I would not get along.

 **A/N: Hey guys, this is the end of the second chapter! I honestly wrote it as soon as the first chapter was out, but I didn't publish it because I'm not sure if anyone would even read it. I just want everyone to know, that Kelly is my own creation, and she is very important to me, so please keep your hate to yourself. Other than that I would love to hear what you think. Your opinions matter so much to me, and determine whether or not I continue this story! Thanks for reading, and happy holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

 **Kelly POV:**

It had been a week since the Cullens found me. They were getting on my last fucking nerve, with all their happy, everyone is so in love shit. No one could be this happy, all the time. The only person who seemed bitter was Emmett, and I certainly can't hang around him. I think he hates me more than I hate myself.

They didn't have any extra bedrooms, since Rosalie and Emmett split up, so Esme gave me the basement. It was fully refurnished, like a small apartment. There was a small bathroom, with a shower and a fully stocked kitchen. The rest of it had been turned into a bedroom for me. I didn't bother getting comfortable. I knew it was only a matter of time before I snuck away in the middle of the night. I would erase all of their memories of me, and run.

For right now, I was just entertaining myself by staying. I needed to spend some time, trying to figure out how to escape from the Volturi. Of course, I knew Aro wasn't really looking for me yet. If he was, he would have sent Dimitri after me. Of course, I also knew he would come for me eventually. Right now he was waiting it out, to see if I would join them. They needed my power so they could ruin lives even more than they already did. I know that's why they killed my mate. Because they needed my powers, and I refused to join them.

I sighed heavily as this thought sat on my mind. Maybe I should give up and go to them. They would for sure know any time now that I was here with the Cullens. They tracked them, and what they were doing. I knew that much.

Aro was good friends with Carlisle, and so he let this little experiment go on. But he knew the Cullens were a danger. They were the largest and one of the most powerful covens in all of the vampire world.

I decided it would be better to wait out my time. I laid back on the king sized bed, and closed my eyes to daydream. This was the closest I would ever get to sleep, so I enjoyed it while I could.

 **Italy 1849:**

 _"Now now, miss Kelly. We cannot wait forever now can we?" Aro taunted me._

 _I glared at him. "I am once again, refusing your offer. I do not want to be a part of your sick party. I will continue to travel with my Alec and live my life."_

 _He sighed. "You're making a terrible, terrible mistake my little song bird."_

 **Italy 1852:**

 _I climbed the steps to my awaiting husband. I was so very excited to finally be home after my long trip to France. I inhaled deeply, to smell him when I smelled something strange. It was the smell of burning flesh, and other vampires._

 _Danger! My mind screamed at me as I slowed my step. The front door was swung wide open, and there was furniture upturned everywhere. My heart would have stopped at the sight, if it hadn't of already stopped during my change._

 _There he was. My beautiful husband, all of his limbs ripped apart, stuck in the wall like you stick a paper onto a bulletin board. I sobbed, falling to my knees. I knew Aro was not one to deny his wants, but I never thought he would do this to me._

 _There was a fire burning in the middle of the room, how I didn't notice it at first irked me._

 _His head and his torso were burning._

 _The smoke was thick and purple, rising to the ceiling like a balloon floating away._

 _Like my whole life was floating away._

 **Present Day**

My eyes snapped open, my whole body shuttering from the shock of the memory. I thought for sure I was going to have a seizure, if that was even possible. I curled into a small ball, sobs racking my body as I remembered that horrible day.

 **Emmett POV:**

We heard the sobbing. We heard the screaming. Jasper's face was twisted into a look of pain. Edward just kept saying to leave her alone. I didn't like her all that much, but seriously how could we just leave her alone? She was obviously in disastrous pain.

The screaming stopped eventually, but the sobbing never did. I sat on my bed and listened to it for most of the night. Whatever she was going through down there, it was worse than what any one here had been through.

Bella had a look of concern on her face when she spoke to Edward. "Why won't you let anyone go to her?" She exclaimed, after an hour of the sobbing. It was so loud, even a human could hear it.

"Because sweet Bella, she is begging me in her mind to keep us away. She had a very animated memory, and it has hurt her greatly. She just needs time to come back down from it. She is thinking about how it happens all the time." He replied, looking sad. I couldn't help but wonder what the memory was about, even if I did hate her.

Alice's eyes went wide a moment later. "She will be coming up here in a few minutes to let us know she's going to hunt, and if no one goes with her, she will not come back, and she will kill humans."

Everyone stiffened, and immediately went into action. Edward rushed Bella up the stairs, and Jasper tried to send a calming vibe to her. Alice stared at me.

"No. No way." I grunted, crossing my arms over my chest like a small child.

"Emmett, you're the only one who hasn't hunted, again. You know, maybe instead of spending all of your time hating her, you should spend all of your time getting to know her." She suggested. There was a hint of something else playing under her voice, but I decided to ignore it. "You know, we've all gotten to know her and we like her." She said, smiling wide.

Of course Alice would like her, she likes everyone. I sighed and decided to go.

She came up the stairs a few seconds later. It seemed like she was dragging herself.

"Hey guys. Listen, I think I'm going to grab a quick hunt. I'm really thirsty, and I need some time to myself." She smiled weakly.

"Um, you know I was actually going to go hunting myself. Maybe I will tag along." I said, feeling Alice's death glare on me.

Kelly was taken aback, but seemed to make a last minute decision because Alice became lost in her thoughts, and smiled at me when her vision was finished. "Great." Kelly said, heading towards the door.

I followed closely behind her. I let her lead tonight, because she was seriously one of the best hunters I had ever met, and she always found the big game.

We ran for a long time, maybe an hour, maybe even two. Finally she halted.

"Where are we?" I asked incredulously.

She put her finger to her lips, and pointed ahead, at a small stream where two mountain lions were feeding by the moonlight. I couldn't see what they were eating.

We moved quickly, and both pounced at the same time. We drained them quickly, and we were about to move again when Kelly froze in shock.

"Emmett.. That's a human." She whispered, staring at the shredded remains of their body.

"Don't move." I warned, as I stepped closer. It was a man. He couldn't have been older than 25. I listened closely, and found a heartbeat.

"Emmett what are you doing?" She asked, but I was already moving. I bit him in every vein I could find that was still valuable, and his screams began shortly after.

"Come on, we have to get him to Carlisle." I whispered as I picked him up and started running.

 **Kelly POV:**

The clock struck 3:00 as the screaming suddenly quit. It had been two days and twenty three hours. Almost exactly three days. He was changed.

The movement upstairs was very quiet, but I could still hear Carlisle's soft voice speaking to the man.

"It's okay. Don't freak out. My name is Carlisle. What is your name son?" He asked.

"My name is Eugene. Where am I? What happened? Why do I feel like this?" He was hectic as he spoke, and Jasper sent out a calming wave big enough to calm the house.

I could hear Rosalie's sweet voice next. I knew that voice. It was the voice she used when she was flirting. I thought it was ridiculous. The guy had just woken up and she was pulling on his leash, like a little puppy.

"Hello Eugene." She purred. "I'm Rosalie. You're in my house, with the rest of my family…" I let her voice trail off as she explained to him what had happened. He was probably in shock.

I head footsteps and tensed. Then, Emmett came around the corner. If he had blood, his face would be as red as a fire truck from anger.

"I could help you with all the pain." I offered, not sure why I wanted to help him at all.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm obviously depressed about my wife trying to fuck the newest member of our family, and you're offering me sex." He snapped at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Not like that, asshole. I meant with my power. But never mind. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve any show of kindness from me." I spat back at him.

He looked surprised. "You… you have a gift?" He asked incredulous.

I sighed. "Yes, and you're the only one who knows about it here, so please don't go telling the whole house." He stared at me, his eyes big.

"What… what can you do?" He asked.

I smiled. "Let's just say that I can make Rosalie disappear from your mind, so that you never have to worry about her again."

He stared at me for a long time without saying anything. "What exactly can you do?" He asked.

"I can erase your memories of anything and everything, and replace them with whatever I see fit." I said.

He processed this for a long time. "Would you really do that for me?" He asked.

I smiled softly at him. "Of course I would. I know what it's like to lose my mate, and if I could erase my own memories of him I would." I whispered.

"Okay, let's do it." He said.

So I put my hands on his face, and told him to think every memory he wanted replaced. As his memories flooded through my head, I closed my eyes, and removed them.

He opened his eyes when I was finished, and smiled. "Hi." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

 **Edward POV:**

"You did what to Emmett?" I screamed at Kelly.

"I erased his memories of his relationship with Rosalie, and replaced them with a brother and sister relationship." She defended herself. I searched through her mind, and she showed me what she meant.

I then took the liberty of looking through Emmett's mind. He was smiling at me, obviously happy to be rid of the pain of their break up. He felt a lot of gratitude towards Kelly for doing him this favor. He felt it showed a lot about her personality.

Edward sighed as he looked to Carlisle for what he thought was appropriate to do next. No one had even been aware that she had a gift, especially not one so powerful. She had basically deleted Emmett's whole life.

"Emmett, you're sure this is what you want? To not remember any of the time you had with her?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm positive. Listen Carlisle, I can't remember now when I started hurting, but I know I was hurting long before she ended it. Even though Kelly erased my memories, she can't erase emotions, so I do know how I felt. But now that I only see her as my sister, all my pain has just disappeared. I'm so happy and relaxed, I feel like actually smiling again." He grinned wide at Kelly, and she returned that smile.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see where there is a problem Edward. Emmett asked Kelly to relieve him of his pain, and she did. It was nothing more than that."

I sighed, but agreed. Whatever would keep Emmett happy.

 **Kelly POV:**

Rosalie came walking down the stairs about two seconds later, Eugene following her like a little puppy.

"You bitch!" She screamed, giving me a death glare. Oh, if only looks could kill.

"Shut the fuck up Rosalie. If you wouldn't have done this to him, he wouldn't need his memories erased to ease his pain!" I screamed back. I knew I was not one of the Cullens, and I really shouldn't fight with one of their own, but I didn't give a fuck. Rosalie was a bitch, who needed to be put in check.

"Do I sense a cat fight about to happen?" Eugene asked smirking. I really didn't mind him. He seemed like a decent guy, and he was very funny.

"Not a cat fight baby. A bitch fight." Rosalie answered, and it was almost a snarl.

"Take this outside immediately!" Esme demanded, looking desperately at Carlisle for help,

"Let them fight it out." Eugene suggested. I agreed. I walked outside. I knew she would follow me. What woman would walk away from a fight? Not a real one.

She crouched, snarling at me. I didn't bother to take her stance. I was a hell of a lot stronger than she was, and she knew that. Drinking human blood all of my life was quite useful. Especially since I was older than everyone, except Carlisle of course.

I smiled at her, making sure to show my teeth. That just pissed her off more. "Come on bitch, lets play."

I didn't get to finish my sentence before she pounced on me. I easily flipped her onto her back, and kicked her back towards a tree. You could hear it crack, and it was going to fall.

She came at me again, and I jumped out of her way, laughing. This was way too easy. Or that's what I thought, until she hit me. It was like stone hitting stone. My face hurt for half of a second, but I got over it and grabbed her by her hair. She didn't like that. She swung her body around, and bit me hard. She was about to pull a chunk of my face out when Jasper pulled her away.

"ENOUGH." He screamed, shoving Rosalie back to Eugene, who held her there. He quickly inspected my face. I was so mad, I was spitting venom.

I had many fights before, but I always tried to make sure I kept my face clean of scars, and I knew her nasty mouth would leave one big ass crescent shaped scar. She had ruined my face.

"You… You… CUNT!" I screamed, about to attack her again. Eugene warned me to keep my distance, and I did. I was going to keep my distance alright.

I turned, and ran. What else was I supposed to do? Stick around so I could get more pissed off. I ran and ran until I knew I was past the Canadian border. Then, I stormed around the forest, screaming and punching rocks.

That's when a certain scent caught me. A certain scent I had tried to avoid, because I didn't want to fuck up my spot with the Cullens. And I followed it.

If I was a human, the sight I walked upon would have probably given me a heart attack. There were three humans, laying in a creek bed, their heads split open on rocks. Of course, I already knew what had happened. There was a small mountain side around here, where many humans went hunting. They must have fallen from the top. I couldn't help myself, as my throat began to burn, and I automatically inched towards them.

Their blood smelled so sweet, and I just wanted one little taste. I walked into the water, inching closer and closer, until I was close enough to touch them. I put my face towards the blood, and inhaled deeply. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth, as I pulled my lips back over my teeth, in a menacing smile. I ran my finger over the cut in the first one's head, and brought it to my lips. My tongue snaked out to taste it… Oh how I needed it. I had to go back and finish the bitch. And so I began to drink.

"Kelly, NO!" I heard someone scream. I didn't care. I was so thirsty. Then all of a sudden, I was flying backwards into a tree, and Emmett was staring at the dead man in front of him. The other two were dying as well, but once I realized what I had did, I started to run again. And I just kept going.

What in the hell was I thinking? It was over. No more happy family for me. I had killed that man, and now they would kick me out for sure. I stopped, about fifteen miles away from the sight, and dropped onto the ground to cry. What was wrong with me? I was a monster. They were right. Emmett was right. I sobbed, my chest shaking, my eyes burning, but no tears coming out.]

I head Emmett coming, but I didn't care. I wanted him to go away. I didn't need to hear how awful I was from him too.

"Hey… It's okay. It's all going to be okay." He murmured sitting next to me, and awkwardly wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"W… what?" I asked confused.

"Everyone makes mistakes right? You can't blame yourself. It is your natural instinct."

"You hate me! Why would you try to comfort me?"

"You have to understand Kelly, you came to us at a very bad time. Rosalie left me a broken man, and I wasn't myself. I would never intentionally try to hurt anyone. But for some reason, I kept letting myself hurt you. And I knew, I knew that you weren't the reason Rosalie did those things to me. But I didn't care. I needed someone to take it out on, someone to feel my pain. And then you took all of my pain away. And I can't for the life of me figure out why you would do that for me, the person who was mean to you from the beginning, but you did. And once the pain was gone, it was replaced with guilt. So now, I am going to be here for you until you tell me you don't want me around anymore."

I stared at him, not sure what to say. I realized for the first time how incredibly handsome he was. He had a gorgeous smile, with the cutest dimples. His hair was curly, and so thick it would make a good winter blanket. And his body… it was so muscular, and chiseled.

What in the fuck was wrong with me? I just killed someone and here I am, thinking about how cute Emmett is? Jesus, I need a break from myself.

He stood up, and offered me his hand. "We'll do this together okay?" He asked, and I couldn't help but nod and go with him.

 **Emmett POV:**

As soon as we stepped into the door, there was an uproar. Everyone began talking at once, and very fast.

"What in the hell happened?" Edward demanded.

"It's going to be okay Kelly." Alice said.

"Kelly, you and I should talk about control." Jasper offered.

"I don't know how I haven't done it yet." Eugene said.

"You're a monster." Rosalie sneered.

"Oh, Kelly dear are you okay?" Esme asked.

It was making my head spin. No one would stop talking for two seconds, and she was just standing there frozen in her spot, staring at them all.

"SHUT UP." I roared, and everyone listened. "Sorry mom, but she's overwhelmed." I looked at my mother apologetically. She waved me away, and stepped towards her. Kelly took a defensive step back, but Esme just opened her arms for a comforting hug.

Kelly accepted it, but you could tell it made her feel strange. Esme sighed, and hugged her tighter. Kelly eventually gave her a real hug, burying her face into Esme's hair, to inhale her scent. It calmed her down, because when she was released she turned to the group.

"I am an older vampire than any of you. I have impeccable control. But after what happened, I made a terrible mistake. Alice, I need you to find out about that man's family. I need to take care of his family's needs. Jasper, I knew plenty about control. Eugene, you are very lucky to have such a supportive family. Rosalie, I am not a monster, you are. And Esme, I am much better now after the hug. Thank you." She took a deep breath. "I think I am going to go away for a while. There are many things I need to do, to take care of before I could ever settle down, and I realize that now. I will have my bags packed, and be gone in an hour. And by the way, thank Carlisle for taking care of those men for me. I know you sent him Alice."

She finished this sentence, and made her way downstairs. I started to panic. She wouldn't actually leave would she?

"Come on Emmett, we need to talk." Alice said.

I followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

 **Emmett POV:**

I wasn't exactly sure why I was trusting Alice, but here I was packing my bags for Italy. She had begged me to go with Kelly, insisted she needed protection. When she thought I would refuse, she went on to tell me she was going to serve the Volturi. I had no idea why she would want to hang with those creeps, but I figured I would find out soon enough. I was sure Aro would have no problem accepting me into his guard. I was tough, and one of the best damn fighters in the vampire world. He would never refuse me, especially since I was a Cullen.

I zipped my suitcase, and sighed. Whatever was going through this girls mind, was crazy. But if she really needed me, I would be there. I had to pay her back somehow, for helping me with Rosalie.

I flew down the stairs, so I would be ready to go and in the car. She came out of the house slowly, a look of defeat on her face. Alice must have gotten to her, thank god.

She threw her small bag into the trunk, and climbed in beside me, staring grumpily at me. "Was this your idea?" Her tone of voice demanded answers.

"Do you honestly think I want to go see the goonies in Italy?"

She sighed. "I suppose I better tell you why we're going there shouldn't I?"

"You don't have much of a choice. I'm going to find out soon enough." I muttered, speeding away.

"Aro killed my mate Alec, out of anger that I would not join them. He has given me years to heal, and I know it will be any time now before he sends Dimitri for me, and that won't go down well at all. Alec and I were both special, we had incredible powers Aro wanted. No, he didn't just want them. He needed them. His guard was strong, but not as strong as it could be. We both refused him, and he said one way or another, he would get at least one of us. A couple of years later, I came home to find Alec dead. Burning in the middle of our living room floor." She took a deep breath, glancing at me, "So you see, it is quite necessary for me to go. I would like to avoid any trouble for your family."

I nodded once, and trained my eyes to only watch the road. I knew of an Alec, he was part of the guard. He was one of Aro's favorites. The vampires who have had the unlucky fortune of meeting him, say he could cut off all of your five senses with just a look. I glanced at Kelly's sweet face, trying to convince myself she could never be with someone so cruel. I had met him once, a few months ago, after we killed Victoria, and her army of newborns. He was disturbing to say the least.

"Kelly… what exactly could Alec do?" I asked. I had to ask.

"Alec was very… Frightening in a fight. Because he would glance at you, and you suddenly wouldn't be able to hear, or see or anything. It was like a fog, which floated away from his body onto others. It was terrifying." She muttered, still staring out her window.

I didn't think vampires could get sick, but I quickly began to wonder. Should I tell her? Should I keep it to myself? All of a sudden my phone beeped. I pulled it out and took a glance at it.

 _Alice – You keep your mouth shut, and protect her. He is dangerous. He isn't who he used to be. She needs you Emmett._

I stared at it, not exactly sure what to do. Finally, I decided to listen to Alice, and I floored the pedal, hoping we would make it to the airport before sundown.

 **Kelly POV:**

The sun was just setting as we arrived at the airport. It was such a lovely evening, I almost hated to leave it behind.

I watched Emmett, as he quietly lifted the bags out of the trunk, and hurried to the door, so no sun rays would catch his skin. He had been quiet the whole ride here, and I wondered if I had upset him. I just continued to follow him. He walked right up to the lady at the desk, and she stared shocked, just like everyone else.

"The name is Cullen. Emmett Cullen." He muttered, barely giving her a second glance. She flushed bright red, and started typing into a computer that was so small, it looked like an iPad. The clicking of the keys was the only thing that made me convinced it was a computer. Finally, she looked up, addressing me.

"And who are you ma'am?" She asked kindly, but not nearly as kindly as she was to Emmett.

I was about to answer, but he cut in. Obviously she was annoying him, because his tone was cold and rude. "Mrs. Cullen is not to be harassed with questions. She is with me, and we just need the tickets so we can board our plane now." He hissed under his breath, and I stared at him wide eyed. Mrs. Cullen? Yeah right!

The woman clicked a few more things on her screen, and printed two tickets, handing them to Emmett without even looking at him. He had frightened her. He stormed away, and I followed curiously.

"Is something wrong Emmett?" I asked. His stony face went soft and he sighed.

"No, sorry. It makes me anxious to be around the Volturi. They are not good people." He whispered, too low for the humans to hear. He dropped our luggage off and went straight to security.

I stripped off my shoes, and my jacket, dumping out my purse before I stepped into the metal detector. It went off, and I sighed. I had forgotten to take my earrings out. The police officer waved me out, and ran his hand held metal detector over my body, searching for anything other than my ears. When he was satisfied, he smiled at me. He really was kind of cute, but his smile faded when Emmett appeared next to me, wrapping his arm tight around me, and smiling at the guy. I raised my eyebrows, but allowed him to lead me away.

"And just what are you doing?" I asked incredulously. He grinned.

"Keeping you safe. What do you think I am doing?" He asked.

I shook my head, but walked with him to the gate for the plane. I was really becoming quite fond of Emmett. Without his depressed attitude, he was hilarious. We had spent a lot of time talking, the night I erased his memory. He was so different from any vampire I had ever encountered. He took pride in what he was. He took pride in his strength, and speed. He was so positive about everything. If I was a human, I would have laughed myself to death at some of the stories and jokes he told. I know he and I would make good friends. I resented Rosalie for doing what she did to him. He deserved better.

We boarded the plane first, thanks to first class. The seats were very comfortable, and they were not all crowded on top of each other so I could lay back, and try to come up with a plan for what I was going to do. Or at least, that's what I thought I was going to do. Emmett was not having any part of me being boring.

He sat in the chair next to mine, poking me until I opened my eyes to turn and glare at him.

"What do you need Emmett?"

"Tell me about how you were changed." He insisted.

I sighed, but obliged to his wishes. "It was the summer of 1835…"

 _June 1835_

 _I was running through the forest, laughing as I played with my baby sister. She was four, and in love with the green of the forest. I was enchanted by her, everything about her was welcoming. Her dimpled cheeks, her beautiful laugh, her dark red hair that fell down her back. Most importantly, was her shocking green eyes. I was so involved in her, I didn't notice the strange man watching us. But when I did, I was instantly frightened._

 _"Lily, get behind me." I commanded, getting into a defensive stance, ready to fight. The man was so beautiful. His skin was as pale as snow, and his eyes were bright red. He walked over to us at ease. His eyes danced hungrily as he looked us over. I tucked Lily a little farther behind me, trying to keep her out of view of the strange man standing in front of me._

 _He smiled widely at us, the sun dancing off of his teeth. He almost looked like he was sparkling. "No need to be afraid children." His melodic voice was alluring, and before I knew it, Lily was gone from behind me, walking to him. She seemed to be entranced._

 _"Lily NO!" I screamed, but it was too late, the man had broken her neck, draining her of her blood. He came after me next._

 _I accepted my death, I knew I did not want to live in a world without that sweet face smiling at me. I dropped to my knees in front of him, and he looked almost shocked._

 _"You will not avenge her death?" he asked me, his tone was almost disappointed._

 _"My lovely Lily, was so sweet, she would have asked me to forgive you. I want to join her now." I pleaded._

 _He laughed, right in my face. "You will never be joining her my dear…" He whispered before sinking his teeth into me, and throwing me over a cliff._

 _Present Day_

"I had just turned twenty." I whispered, finishing the story. It had been a long time since I had thought of that day.

"You remember it so clearly." Emmett said, obviously shocked.

"Before I became like this, I had a photographic memory. I theorize that is the reason why I can now tamper with others memories. I can remember much of my human life." I admitted to him.

He was shocked by this. "Really? You can remember what it was like to eat, and to sleep?" He couldn't believe it.

Just then, I was saved from answering him because the intercom announced we would be landing in five minutes. I found myself gripping Emmett's hand, in fear.

 **Emmett POV:**

Volterra was beautiful, even with the monsters that hid in its walls. I continued to hold Kelly's hand, as we wove in and out of crowds of people. I'm sure they were all tourists. That is when I heard a familiar voice.

"Tours of the Volturi castle! Tickets, get your tickets here! Free dinner, is included." Rebecca was out hunting for dinner. She already had quite a nice haul of people, and I wondered how many she would need.

I started walking toward her, and she stiffened when she saw me. "Emmett Cullen." She said curiously.

"Hello Rebecca, this is my friend Kelly." I glanced at her. Her eyes were still bright red, so maybe Rebecca would be more kind to her.

"Oh I know about Kelly, Emmett. No need for introductions." She said abruptly, leaving me to wonder how she could possibly know her.

"Well, let's come along then. This will be quite enough for dinner, and Aro will be so pleased to see you." She snickered, as she led us to our doom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

 **Kelly POV:**

Emmett and I walked side by side, behind Rebecca. She was smiling as she explained in detail, about the ancient art hanging on the walls. We had sunglasses on, so the humans wouldn't be suspicious of us. Rebecca glanced at us every few seconds, probably making sure we hadn't run away. Once you were in the Volturi's grip, you couldn't get out.

When we finally got to the floor of the throne room, Rebecca motioned for us to wait outside the doors, as she led the unexpecting humans inside. The screams started a moment later, and I winced. I could feel Emmett tense beside me. Only a few minutes later, she came out. Her eyes were freshly red, and she seemed much happier.

"Aro is so pleased to hear of your visit Kelly. Emmett, he is quite pleased to learn you are here as well. Come, we do not want to keep him waiting." She motioned for us to follow her, and we did.

The throne room was large and open. It was exquisite. The three thrones were covered in jewels ranging from diamonds, to sapphires. The windows at the top of the walls were letting sunlight stream in, making those from the guard who were standing in it, sparkle. Aro smiled warmly, a welcome surprise no doubt to him.

"Kelly! Finally we meet!" He thrilled, holding his hand out for mine. I knew what he wanted, and I obliged. After a second he let go. "How very interesting. And you bring a friend. A Cullen no doubt!" His terrifying laugh filled the room, and the guard glanced curiously over at us. "I was hoping one day I would acquire at least one of you, but I most certainly not expecting you Emmett." He held out his hand for Emmett's and he obliged.

"How interesting! You come under strict orders from your lovely sister. Ah, I do wish she could have come as well. And Edward. And Jasper of course. But on to more important business, what to do with you?" He glanced Emmett over and snapped his fingers. A large burly man, jumped to his side, ready to serve his master. It was sick really. "Felix, Emmett, you two shall fight. Not to the death, I just want to see if he can hold his own." He requested.

Felix did not hesitate to run out to the middle of the room, and with one glance towards me, Emmett followed. The fight didn't last long. Even on a diet of animal blood, Emmett was stronger. He flipped Felix over onto his back, slamming him to the ground and cracking the floor. Aro's disturbing laugh filled the room again.

"Well well well, welcome Mr. Cullen!" Aro cried happily, as if he had just won the lottery.

"Do excuse my impatience Aro, but we have business to discuss." I said angrily. This was just a game to him.

"We do indeed my dear. But you see, I don't really understand why you are here. You were freed, by your husband. I told you I only needed one of you, and I have one. But of course you are welcome to stay, I would love to keep you! And I'm sure if you go, Emmett will go too, and I will be very disappointed." He said, smiling at me.

I almost lost my temper, almost. "When you killed Alec, it made us even?" I whispered, my fists clenched at my side. Emmett was next to me in an instant, touching my shoulder cautiously.

"Killed your husband? Whatever do you mean, Miss Kelly? He is right here!" Aro protested. "Alec, do show yourself to this young lady." He demanded.

And there he was. He stepped out from behind the larger men of the group. I felt myself collapse as he walked briskly to me. His face was tight, as he stood next to Aro.

"Kelly." He said, staring me over.

I didn't understand what was happening, but I knew this was wrong. He shouldn't be here. I had watched him burning.

"Kelly, why don't we go for a hunt?" Emmett asked warily, his expression guarded.

I knew I should answer him, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from Alec. Could it really be him? No, it was impossible. He was dead. But he wasn't dead. I was looking at him. I reached to him, wanting to be sure, but he moved away from my hand. I felt an immediate pain in my chest. What was wrong with him? Didn't he miss me? Emmett tensed next to me, and reached for my outstretched hand, pulling it down and lacing his fingers in mine.

"Come on Kelly. Let's hunt." He insisted.

I slowly turned my head to face him, and gave him a small nod. He didn't even wait for Aro's approval before he had me out of there, and gone.

 **Emmett POV:**

We made it about 3 miles away, before she completely lost her shit. She was screaming, really loudly. I'm sure they could hear her all the way back in Forks. She had dropped to her knees, her face covered by her hands, but it didn't stop the wailing.

I sent a silent prayer up to Alice, hoping she was seeing this vision. She ignored me though, so I knew she wanted me to choose my own path. I sat down next to Kelly, not sure how to deal with this.

"Hey. Kelly, hey! Look at me!" I said, roughly grabbing her face. She stared at me, her eyes wild and angry, "I know you are confused and upset, but you don't have to go through it alone!" I searched her eyes, and there was only an ounce of calm.

Her body was shaking with sobs. "I… I don't understand. He let me think, for all this time, that he was dead? He didn't care that I was living in grief, for my dead husband, who is actually very alive." She collapsed against me, and I didn't know what to do so I just held her.

She cried for a long time. I know how bad it hurts a vampire to cry, since our bodies weren't made for it, but she did it. She kept crying, and crying, until I was sure she would just break into a million pieces and shatter everywhere.

I rocked her back and forth, trying to figure out a way to help her. It went from daylight, to night time very quickly. I knew Aro would be forgiving of this, he had to of known she would react like this.

"Emmett…" Kelly muttered quietly, pulling her face from my chest. She looked so sad, and so broken. It almost broke me. "I want to go home Emmett… Please." She looked as if she was about to lose it again.

"I will do everything in my power to get us home, but I have to deal with Aro first." I said, pulling her up off the ground. She was even paler than she was before, which was scary because vampires were already incredibly pale. She had dark bruises under her eyes, and she looked as if she had just taken a dive off of the deep end. Her hair was knotted. I had no idea, how she still managed to look like a goddess.

She followed me back to the castle, but it seemed like she was dragging her feet. I wondered if I should leave her somewhere and go alone. But I couldn't. Aro wouldn't like that.

Eventually her pace picked up. I suppose she was eager to get home, so she was trying to make this as quick as she could. Aro was of course, waiting for us in the same position he was in when we left.

He reached for Kelly's hand, and she gave it to him. She was telling him she wanted to leave, no doubt. He sighed as he let go.

"I knew it was too good to be true, my dear." He smiled slightly. "But I do believe that dear Alec owes you an explanation before you go." He motioned for Alec to come forward, and he did.

"Kelly…" Alec was very tense as he began speaking. He was staring at her with such an intensity, I thought she might catch on fire. "I know this is strange, and upsetting. But hear me out before you go…"

 **Alec POV:**

 _ **Italy 1852**_

 _I stared at the burning fire in the middle of the living room floor. I had thrown around quite a bit of furniture. It was a mess. The nomad vampire I had ripped apart was sprawled in pieces all over the room. I sighed as I got to cleaning up my mess._

 _I knew Kelly would be home soon, so I had to be quick. I threw his head and his torso in the fire. They would need to be slightly burnt up when she got home, so she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between me and him. I then, took his legs and his arms, and nailed them into the wall. It definitely looked like the work of The Volturi, which is what I needed._

 _I needed her to think I was gone, and stay far away from Aro. I would take her place in the guard. Aro was thrilled. He had always found my power fascinating. I was looking forward to it. I had always been sort of sinister in a way, I guess. This was exactly what I needed. I needed to be dangerous, and feared._

 _I walked away from the fire, away from my home. Away from my beautiful wife, and I never looked back._

 **Present Day:**

I stared at her, waiting for her reaction. She was not easily calmed down when she was angry, and I was really hoping she would make a scene. I loved her, and wanted her to have stay. Not to leave with this strange vampire, who could not properly handle her. I knew her secrets, what she was capable of. I knew what she liked when we were making love, and I knew when her favorite time to hunt was. I knew that she secretly enjoyed killing people, and I knew she secretly enjoyed torturing others.

Her power though, was her favorite thing. Before she had met me, she had been with three previous men, who she had let fall in love with her. Then one morning, she left them, only erasing the memories of her loving them, leaving them in anguish from losing their mate. She was evil.

I knew she would fit in so well here. She was as sinister as I was. But as I sat here and looked at her, she didn't look like the Kelly I knew. There was no fire in her eyes, the red didn't glow bright, and she wasn't giving staring at me like she was going to kill me. She was staring at me in pity.

"Oh Alec. What you did to yourself is punishment enough." She placed her hand on my shoulder, and looked into my eyes deeply. She frowned when she didn't find what she was looking for. "You don't know how to love anymore. You don't know anything about emotions or feelings, because you have none. And I feel sorry for you. Because I have found love in the Cullens. I cried over you for years, but today… Today I finally feel as if I can let go. And it is a glorious feeling. Because I have been wanting to let go for so long. And after seeing you, I finally have." She stepped back, and took Emmett's hand. I couldn't believe this!

"Aro we will be taking our leave now. It was a mistake for us to come here." Emmett spoke, his voice ringing with authority.

Aro smiled at them, and glanced at me. He got enjoyment out of this. Out of me being tortured.

"Of course you may go my friends. I do hope to see you again one day." He told them, as he waved them away.

And with his permission, they ran. I knew I would never see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

 **Kelly POV:**

I didn't realize how late it had gotten by the time we reached Washington. It was three in the morning, not that it mattered. I didn't need sleep. We had been gone 48 hours. Emmett was sitting across from me, his eyes dark and upset. I sighed. This had been a bad time for us both.

"Emmett. I'm not sure I am ready to go home just yet." I said quietly, knowing he would hear me.

"Okay." He said, staring out the window. He pulled out his phone and made a quick phone call. He was making a hotel reservation. I didn't understand why I was suddenly nervous.

He hadn't looked at me the whole ride, from the time we boarded the plane, to now. I didn't know what I had done to him but I felt bad. I didn't mean to upset him. I shouldn't have taken him there.

When we pulled up in front of the hotel, I didn't know what to expect, so I just followed him up the stairs. The desk clerk was obviously not surprised when he seen him.

"Mr. Cullen." He verified, typing on his keyboard before handing him a room key. "The penthouse suite." He said, coming out from behind the counter and taking our two bags. "Come." He said, leading us to a elevator big enough to hold ten people. It was a breath taking place.

It seemed like the elevator would never stop, and that the hallway leading to their room was never ending. But finally the clerk stopped in front of a door.

"I hope it is to your accommodations sir." He said curtly, as Emmett handed him a big tip, taking the bags from him. He opened the door, and allowed me to go in first. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood by the wall as he closed the door and dropped the bags. He walked through another door, and I followed him.

It led into a large bedroom, with a bed that took up almost the whole room. I was about to ask him what was wrong, before he had my face in his hands, his dark eyes staring into mine.

"Forgive me." He whispered, before crushing his lips to mine. I stilled for a minute, but it was like a chemical reaction. I could not ignore this. I kissed him back, just as fiercely. I needed to feel loved by someone, and he was the best option.

He pushed me up against the wall, not bothering to pause our kissing as he removed his shirt, and then mine. I felt exposed, but I kept going. I needed this. I needed to feel in control of some part of my life, so I threw my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. He grunted, at the slight change but didn't stop kissing me.

In fact, he turned us around so we were backing up towards the bed. He wasn't holding out anymore, and neither was I. My tongue explored his cool mouth. He tasted like syrup. I kicked my shoes off, as he pushed me roughly onto the bed. Before I knew it, our pants were gone, and we were skin to skin.

He climbed on top of me, and kissed me again, roughly. His hands tangling in my hair, he pulled me into his lap. His erection pressed against me, I couldn't help but pant. I wanted him.

"Emmett, make love to me." I whispered, grinding my body against his.

He groaned, but didn't protest. He flipped me on my back, and did just what I asked.

 **Emmett POV:**

I stared at the rising sun. I could hear the shower running, I could hear her every move. I had just fucked her, without a second thought. It was so natural to me, the way our bodies fit together.

But surely there was no hope for us. We would never make it. She was too damaged, and I just wasn't right for her. I closed my eyes at this hard thought. I _wanted_ to be right for her. I wanted to be the one she knew she would always come home to, the one who she knew would never leave her. I wanted to be her life. Her protector. Her best friend. But I had fucked that one up.

I kept my eyes closed, and listened to her in the bathroom. She was singing softly, and it made me smile slightly. She was so contented right now, I just wish it could last. The shower shut off, and I immediately dressed myself. No reason to stay naked. I was buttoning my jeans as she came out. If she could blush, she would be.

I couldn't help but stare at her, as she flitted around the room, avoiding my gaze as she quickly dressed. Eventually it drove me nuts.

"Kelly?" It came out as a question.

"Emmett?" She replied.

"I… I'm sorry."

Suddenly, she was right in front of me. "Don't apologize to me. What we did was a mutual thing. I wanted you like that." She bit her lip, looking embarrassed. I cupped her chin and pulled her face up so she was looking at me.

"I wanted it too." I murmured quietly, kissing her softly and sighing. "What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're healing. It's natural to be with someone, who has been hurt as much as you have. We understand each other… we're good for each other even." She said quietly. I stared down at her beautiful face, and smiled.

"You're right, I'm sure." I replied kissing her again. I knew we had to go home, and at that moment I was dreading it.

 **Kelly POV:**

No one had mentioned the hotel, even though I was sure Alice and Edward knew. It had been a week since it had happened. We were back to the Cullen's, back to our lives. Everyone was delighted we had returned, especially Esme. She seemed to be a little crazy about her family. Emmett and I had went back to how we were before. It was unnerving though, because that night played so clearly in my head. He had been so sure of himself then. Maybe the sex had been bad. But that couldn't have been right. We had went for almost three rounds. I could still hear him calling out my name, in my head.

Edward had kept his distance, as had Alice. She was flying through wedding plans for Edward and Bella. The wedding was in less than a month. How exciting for them. Then Bella would become like us. Poor unlucky girl.

I had spent a lot of time in Carlisle's study, he had many interesting books. He didn't mind my presence there, but it had begun to make me feel guilty. I was always there when he was trying to work, and so eventually I just started spending all of my time in my room. With Esme's permission I had decided to decorate. I had painted the walls. It had taken all of five minutes. They were a boring beige, with one white wall to offset it. I had also put up some nice curtains, bought a new bed set, organized my closet, and hung up some paintings. I was trying to fit in, but I doubted I ever would.

The next morning, I found myself upstairs, joining the family discussion in the living room. Bella was there, looking contented to stay out of the conversation. I could understand why when I got closer.

"Well of course we have to invite the Denali's… and Seth. Oh and maybe Peter and Charlotte." Alice closed her eyes. "Yes on the Denali's, no on Peter and Charlotte." She moved to her next point of discussion.

I took the seat next to Bella. She smiled at me. It was good she was no longer afraid of me. I smiled back.

"Hello bride to be." I murmured quietly, smiling at her.

"Oh god, not you too!" She said grumpily. I laughed.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I have no interest in your wedding."

"Thank god. Me either." She murmured, happy to have someone to understand her.

Alice had stopped talking to glare at us. "Kelly, you could always help." She said, giving me an evil smile.

"I don't do weddings." I said, standing up. "I think I'm going to go out for a hunt."

They all nodded, and I left the room quickly. I didn't want to be around them right now. It just reminded me that Emmett didn't want to be anywhere around me. I just didn't understand what I had done. I thought he enjoyed what we did.

My run was exhilarating as always. I loved to run. It was one of the things I enjoyed most about being a vampire. Another thing I loved was the strength. I could do everything with my strength.

The air whipped around me as I picked up my speed. I was going to go to Canada tonight. They had the best game. Bears, moose, wolves. It was my favorite place.

The woods started to thin out a little and I knew I was on the border. I picked up my speed, and I burst into the open. I was standing on a lake, that had frozen over.

Of course, anyone who seen me would obviously think I was nuts. A human girl, standing in the middle of a frozen lake. What if the ice broke? I smiled at the thought. I would love to take a swim.

I didn't hear him coming, so when he wrapped his arms around my waist, I jumped in a startled defense.

"Emmett." I breathed in his smell, smiling.

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly." He whispered, kissing right below my earlobe. "I was a fool to think I could stay away from you." He murmured quietly.

His voice startled me. It wasn't Emmett. I jerked around, out of his arms.

"Alec." My voice had gone cold, as I backed up a few feet, and dropped into a defensive crouch. What was he doing here? Why was he touching me?

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't come back for you?" He hissed quietly. "I never actually let you go. I've been following you through your little… adventures. I've always known where you are, what you were doing. Who you were with. You think I could actually let go of my mate? And then one day, there you were! You were in Volterra. With Emmett Cullen." His eyes tightened. "You weren't supposed to find someone else. When you left I asked Marcus about your ties. He told me what I DIDN'T want to hear. It made me so… ANGRY. So here I am. I'm here to take you home with me Kelly. Because we belong together." He started stalking to me, and I didn't know what to do. If I ran he would cut off my senses. If I made this any worse, he may go back for the Cullens. I knew I would never get close enough to him to erase his memories.

So I did what I had to do. "Okay Alec." I whispered. I sat down, on the ice, as he came towards me.

"You're agreeing?" He said surprised.

"Yes Alec, I will not fight you." I hung my head. This wasn't what I wanted. But I'm glad he found me alone. I didn't want him to hurt the Cullens.

He pulled me up from the ground, and kissed me, hard. I stayed still, until he was done.

"Aro will be pleased." I said.

He laughed. "Oh baby, we're not going to Volterra. We're going where they'll never find you."

Before I could even react, everything went black.

He had cut my senses off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.**

 **Kelly POV:**

Everything was black for a long time. I couldn't feel anything, or see or hear, or smell.

In this terrifying blackness, I thought about the Cullens. I wanted to go back to them.

I didn't know what was in store for me with Alec, but I knew it was bad. Especially if he was still keeping my senses off. He knew if I got ahold of him, I would erase this all out of his mind and escape. How had he gotten Aro to let him go, I wonder?

I wondered if Alice had seen this. I wondered if Emmett was worried. I wondered if Rosalie was happy. I wondered if Esme was upset. I wondered about all of them. I wondered about everything. I wondered if gas had went up in price again, and if the cute boots I had seen in the retail store were still on sale. I thought about everything and anything, that would distract me from what was coming to me. It was almost impossible for him to keep me hostage, unless he was planning on keeping my senses off the whole time we were together.

Of course, he couldn't do that. Eventually his power has to take a break, right?

I counted the minutes I was in the black. It had been 27 hours according to my head.

 _ **28…**_

 _ **29…**_

 _ **30…**_

 _ **31…**_

 __I took a breath in, and suddenly, I could smell everything. I could smell the leather interior of the car, the sweet perfume of Alec, the woods we were driving by.

Little by little, he gave me my senses back. Next was hearing. I could hear the low motor of the car, the squirrels running in the trees, the radio of the car.

Then, I could see again. The road we were on, was surrounded in every direction by trees. Alec was smiling at me. The car he was driving was speeding by the trees, and I could see the mountains we were driving up on.

Finally, he gave me my feeling back. I visibly relaxed against the leather interior of the car. It was soft silk to my skin.

The car continued to speed ahead. I know I should be terrified senseless, but I wasn't. It felt so natural to be with him, it was unnerving. I knew it was just my memory playing tricks on me. I stared out the window, watching the forest start to thin out, and it started becoming more of a desert like landscape. It was almost like a painting.

I rolled the window down. The breeze blowing through my hair calmed me down. I closed to my eyes, and thought about Emmett. I thought we were going to be perfect. If I could cry, I would be.

"Kelly. We're here." Alec said, and when I glanced up, my heart sunk. They would never find me here.

 **Emmett POV:**

Kelly left. She's gone. It was my fault, I'm sure. She needed me, and I needed her. But I ignored her. And she's gone. Alice has been trying to find her future, but it's almost like a brick wall is blocking her view. She knows if she can just climb over it, she will find her.

The snow fall was getting heavier and heavier every day. Christmas was in two weeks. She should be home with us. With me. I never thought I would miss her so much, but now she's gone. My chest tightened at the thought.

"Emmett. Please, keep your emotions in control." Jasper was glaring at me, when I turned to look at him. I knew my despair wasn't helping him, but I didn't care.

Everyone had been on high edge since she left. No one seemed to think she wouldn't come back. They think she was kidnapped. Yeah right. Who would kidnap her? She's an ancient vampire, who could erase memories.

We waited around for her to come back. She wasn't planning on leaving, Edward had told us. She went for a hunt, and never came back. Carlisle and Jasper wanted to search for her scent. I agreed to go, only because I knew where she went. Every time was the same place. The same path. When we got into the woods, I could smell her everywhere. But one scent was stronger than all the others. We followed it.

I couldn't believe how far she had went this time. I followed the trail, way past where her usual hunting spot was. I knew we were well over the line of the U.S. and Canada, and then her scent dead stopped, and another one picked up.

I stepped onto the frozen water, my eyes doing a quick sweep of the lake. _DANGER!_ My mind screamed to me. Someone had been here, who wasn't Kelly. They weren't one of us either. I stood where she was standing when they came. Their scents were intertwined. They had touched her, picked her up. Her scent disappeared after that.

Jasper stood beside me, crouched to the ice, almost examining it. "Emmett. This isn't right. We're missing something!" He growled, and jumped up, running back into the woods. I didn't know what he was doing, and I didn't care. They were right. Something had happened to her. I didn't understand..

Jasper was back at my side, bringing Carlisle along this time.

"What happened in Volterra, Emmett?" Carlisle asked me. I stared at him, confused by his question. And then it all made sense.

"Alec.." I whispered, horrified. He had come for her, just like I knew he would. The way he looked at her… Like she was a possession I was stealing.

"Alec has Kelly. He thinks they're mates. But they're not. They were together after Kelly was first changed, and Alec left her to go to the Volturi, and he changed. He isn't the person she was married to. He's twisted, and sick, and scary…" Jasper and Carlisle got into action after I said that.

They each grabbed one of my arms, and raced us home. Alice burst out of the door, as soon as we stepped onto the porch.

"Mountains, mountains, trees, snow, dry, hungry, scared…" Her eyes were black with her vision. Jasper released me, to grab onto her.

"Alice, what are you seeing?" He demanded, giving her a piece of paper and a pencil.

She started drawing at lightning speed, but I couldn't focus on that. I could only focus on the look on Edward's face.

"She can see Kelly. Alec is keeping her mostly senseless, paralyzed and blind. She hasn't fed in days. It had already been two weeks since she fed, before she went hunting. They're in a dirty place… Its in the mountains somewhere, where it's snowing. She's afraid of him. He seems to have turned off any humanity he had left. She's lying in the corner… Naked now. She can't feel her body, but she knows he's doing things to her.. She can hear." Edward shook his head, trying to clear the image.

"Edward, WE HAVE to find her!" Alice was panicking now.

"What is it Edward? What else did she see?" Jasper demanded.

"He's going to kill her."

That was all he had to say, before I started running.

 **Kelly POV:**

 _It's so dark here. Why hadn't they come for me yet? Why hasn't he came for me? I thought he was going to save me. He was supposed to be my savior._

 _Am I crying? I think I am. I'm not sure. I can't feel my body. I can't hear, or see, or feel. He didn't take my sense of smell away, thank god._

 _Emmett, please hurry…_

 _I'm so thirsty... I could drain a whole village if I got the chance. NO! Stay strong. You are not that girl._

 _Please stop touching me, Alec…_

 _God, kill me now. If you're real and have any mercy, you will._

 _I can smell the fresh blood. He's feeding again. I'm so hungry._

 _Day 9…._

 _Day 10…_

"Get up off the floor, bitch." Alec demanded, grabbing me by my hair so I won't touch him.

I didn't know what he wanted. But he gave my senses back for now.

I'm naked, and dirty. Covered in dirt, and probably other disgusting things.

I can hear water running. It sounds so lovely.

He opened a door, in the disgusting place we were staying at. There was a human man in the small bedroom he had opened the door to. He obviously thought I was a prostitute.

"Eat up." Alec whispered, as he stepped out.

The man was gross, awful smelling, and dirty. But I was so hungry. I lunged. I couldn't control myself.

As soon as I was done, Alec threw me back in the other room.

 _At least I'm not thirsty anymore._

 _I'm still afraid and lonely._

 _I can remember that night with Emmett._

 _His hands running down my sides, were like silk. He had kissed me with such passion, I thought for sure what we had was real…_

 _His fingers tangled in my hair, as he pulled me on top of him._

 _His sweet voice, groaning my name._

 _Where were they? I thought I was their family…_

 _I think I'm starting to lose my mind._

 _I don't feel like Kelly anymore. I feel different... something is wrong with me._

 _I don't care if they come or not. I'll just lay here in my filth. I don't give a fuck._

 _Where am I? Why am I here? Why am I being punished?_

 _Thirsty again... It's been 14 days now, and every day, I can feel my humanity slipping away. I want to kill the whole world. I want to slaughter them all._

 _Emmett… Who was Emmett? Who am I?_

 _I can hear him, moving around the small room. It sounds like he's getting something ready. I can't remember who he is, or why he's here, or why I'm here. What is my name again?_

 _He's touching me. I don't like it. I shut off my mind when he does this. It makes it more tolerable._

 _He's done, I think. I guess it doesn't matter either way. He'll do it again tomorrow._

 _I think I may be dead, but I'm not sure. I keep dreaming of a dimpled angel. The angel who was supposed to save me…_

 _I can't remember my name. He calls me bitch. He… what is his name I wonder? And I wonder why he is doing this…_

 _He did something to me today. I don't know what, because I couldn't see. I think he ripped my hand off. It hurt, bad. He likes to bite me. That hurts too. Bad._

 _Sometimes, he'll wake me up. I think he's doing it right now. I can hear, and see again._

He's smiling at me, when I look at him. His teeth glint in the small bit of sunlight coming in through the ripped curtain.

"Come on bitch, you need a bath." He instructs. I drag myself up off the floor, and follow him. The bathtub is full of blood. Red, warm, delicious smelling blood. My throat burns. It's on fire.

"I want you to bathe, in the blood. Do not take one sip, or I will rip your jaw off, understand me?" He was smiling darkly. I did as he said.

He sat down on a chair, right next to the bath tub. He watched me, as I covered my body in the blood. It smelled so good…

Suddenly, he pulled the drain, and I watched all the delicious blood drain away.

He started the shower, and stripped, climbing in with me.

"You've been very good, lately. So I will allow you a real shower." He put some soap on a wash cloth and handed it to me.

I said nothing back, I seemed to forget how to speak, and so I just took the washcloth, and scrubbed the dirt off of my body. He washed my hair. It all ended much too quickly. I wanted to stay in the shower, and let it wash my sorrows away.

He picked me up, and carried me into a new room. This one had a bed. He put me onto the bed. I was in blackness again, after that.

I stopped counting time after that. He always kept my sense of smell on. Eventually he let me always keep my hearing.

One day, there was a lot of loud noises. There was screaming, and the sound of breaking glass, heavy footsteps, angry voices, cursing, yelling, ripping, and then silence.

And I wasn't in blackness anymore, again. He wasn't here, in the room. I was alone. I sat up, taking in the surroundings of the room. I wasn't naked anymore. I had on some panties, and a t-shirt.

"Kelly?" Someone called from downstairs.

I backed up against the wall, fear taking over. They had come for me. He was going to let them hurt me. He was going to hurt me.

I could hear the footsteps, coming up the stairs. I crouched.

The door started to open, I growled.

And then there he was. The dimpled face angel.

"Oh fuck, Kelly, shit." He swept me up, and I was too surprised to move. He did not call me bitch. He called me, "Kelly."

Two more stepped into the doors. One was blonde, very handsome. The other one, was very small, with spiky hair.

"Careful, Emmett. She is very fragile." The blonde one spoke. He stared at me for a minute, and I felt my body relax.

The angel carried me downstairs. There were more of them there waiting. Four more. Two girls, two boys. Another blonde man stepped to me. He immediately took me from Emmett.

"Kelly. Do you know who I am?" He asked, sitting me down, and searching my face.

I didn't know who he was. I shook my head. He asked the other men, except for the angel to leave.

"Kelly, I am not going to hurt you." He said, as he slowly removed my shirt. I could hear the shocked breath everyone took. I glanced at myself.

I had many half-moon scars, from where he bit me. He bit me a lot. They were all over my body. My legs, my chest, my breasts, my back, my neck. The angel looked like he may blow up. I stared at him. He was so very handsome.

"You were in my dreams." I told him, speaking for the first time since this mess started.

My voice shocked the whole group again. It sounded wrong. Rough, and sick.

"She needs to feed." The blonde man said. "Animals are no good at this point. She needs to be as strong as possible. She has almost no strength left." The caramel haired woman nodded once, and was out of the room in a split second.

The blonde man put my shirt back on, and the other blonde hair boy walked back into the room.

"Carlisle, I think we should move her. I don't know how long it will be before she snaps, but I don't think we want to be in this small house when it does happen." The older blonde man nodded.

The angel picked me up. "It's going to be okay now, Kelly." He murmured, carrying me out to a large SUV.

I wasn't sure if I believed him. Nothing was ever okay. Would he hurt me? Would he rip my body parts off, and bite me, and put blood in my face and not let me have any? I didn't think he would. He didn't call me bitch like the other one. He didn't touch me when I didn't want to be touched. He wasn't hurting me.

I kept waiting for the blackness to come back, but it never did. We got to a house, just a few hours later, and the angel, his name was Emmett, carried me inside, and set me on a couch.

Everyone watched me closely. The blonde man, gave me blood. Lots of it. I drained it. I was so thirsty. The blood killed the fire in my throat.

I don't know what happened with these people, before he got to me.. But I did know I was safe here now. I was going to be okay.

 **A/N: Hi guys! Wooh, this chapter was hard to write. I didn't know how I wanted to do this whole kidnapping thing, but I think it pulled off nicely. Thank you SO much to my followers, and the people who are putting me on story alert! I'm so happy to know you like this story. Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

 **Kelly POV:**

"What could have possibly happened to her memory?" Emmett demanded to know. He was talking to Carlisle. They had been talking since they brought me.

I've been here two days, and I have no idea what's going on apparently. Carlisle calls it short term memory loss. He doesn't know if its permanent.

The only think I know about my life, is that I'm a vampire, and that my name is Kelly.

Kelly doesn't seem like a name for a vampire.

"I think it has something to do with her power… but I'm not sure. I've spoken to Aro, and he knows absolutely nothing about it. Because she is so very rare, and each gift only exists to one vampire, there is no record of what could have happened. He isn't happy you know, with Alec." I flinched at his name. Emmett noticed. He glared at Carlisle. "I think, that since _he_ had her mind blocked for so long, she lost herself. She couldn't find her power, to help her, so her power disappeared, with her memory. Her memory and her power work hand in hand. That's why she can remember her human life so vividly." Carlisle sighed, turning to look at me. I was staring at them. I didn't like it when they talked about me.

"But she remembered me. Sort of." Emmett argued with Carlisle's theory.

"She didn't know your name. She thought you were an angel. She said she dreamt of you. Which leads me to believe, that her last string of humanity, was holding on desperately, to her memories of you. That is why she recognized you. When she was, in the blackness, as she calls it, she could only remember you."

I decided at this point to tune out their conversation. They'd all been discussing me, since I've been here. I didn't like it.

I remember when they brought me here, the first day.

 _ **Two days ago:**_

 _The blonde man, Carlisle, shined a light into my eyes. He kept asking me questions I didn't know how to answer._

 _"Kelly, do you know anything about yourself?" He asked me._

 _I didn't like to talk. I was too afraid they'd hurt me. He had hurt me…_

 _"Emmett, why don't you try to ask her?" Carlisle said._

 _The angel came closer to me then. I tensed. He was nice to me, but he could easily rip my hand off. Like he did…_

 _"Kelly, tell me what you can remember." He asked._

 _I would talk to him, because I knew him. He was the angel from my dreams._

 _"I'm a vampire. My name is Kelly." I answered. I tried to pull more from my memory, but as soon as I got close to it, something stopped me from remembering._

 _"What else?" He probed._

 _"Him. I remember him. He didn't like me. He ripped my body parts off, and made me take baths in blood, and touched me, and bit me. He called me bitch." I frantically looked around the room, expecting him to be there, to put me back in the blackness. "He kept me in the blackness." I was shuddering._

 _The angel's low growl was upset. The other blonde one, Jasper. He helped us to calm down._

 _ **Present Day:**_

Emmett was holding my hand. I didn't notice. I had just watched the other day play back in my head like movie.

The other one, the one who is about to be married to the human girl, he stares at me from the corner. He stares at me all day. I don't like it.

"Carlisle, her power is still in effect. The memory she just had, was so vivid, it was like it was happening right now." He told the blonde man.

Emmett squeezes my hand. It feels nice. He is such a pretty angel.

I think I love him, but I can't be certain. He acts like he loves me. At night, he lays next to me in bed, and stares at me all night. I stare back. I never know what to say to him.

The blonde woman here, Rosalie. I think she hates me. I think she loves him too. But she also loves the other boy, Eugene. Eugene is nice. He tries to make me laugh. He never comes too close to me though, I don't like it. He looks like _him…._

Emmett never leaves me alone with anyone though, which is good. I trust him. That's why I let him lay in my bed. Sometimes, he touches me. But I'm okay with it. I want him to touch me. He hugs me, and kisses my head.

"Kelly, I want to try something, okay? It will require for you to touch me, but I promise I won't touch you back." Carlisle said. I was hesitant, but Emmett squeezed my hand again, so I knew it was okay.

"Okay." I whispered.

He came close to me, close to my face. "Put your hands on my face Kelly." He instructed me.

I did as he said.

"I'm going to think of a memory of mine. I want you to close your eyes, and try to see my memory with me. When you can see it, let go, understand?" He asked me.

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I tried very hard to make my mind see what he was seeing.

 _"Hello Kelly, I am Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, my son Jasper, and my daughter Rosalie. I can see you've already met Emmett, Alice, and Edward. Welcome to our home."_

My eyes snapped open, and I jerked my hands back.

"What was that?" I whispered, terrified and intrigued at the same time. I could see myself, from his point of view. It was a different me though. I looked, terrifying, and healthy, and dangerous.

"She seen it." Edward said shocked.

"Kelly that was my memory of the first time you came here." Carlisle said warmly. "You can see it, because you have a gift that allows you to tamper with other's memories." He was smiling.

Suddenly, another memory filled my mind. But I think it was my own.

 _We ran together, me in the middle so I couldn't escape. Emmett was behind me, I guess so he could shove me forward if I tried to retreat. The snow was still falling, and was still beautiful. I breathed in the scent of the cold, letting it calm my nerves, and tried to ignore the burn that had only gotten worse in the back of my throat. Not a long time later, we stopped in front of a large house._

 _It was breath taking. The whole thing was covered in snow, and there were so many different comforting scents around. Burning wood, roses, cinnamon, and maple syrup. It brought back many memories of home._

"I can remember that day…" I muttered quietly.

Emmett suddenly grabbed me in a hug so fierce, I thought he would crush me to sand.

I hugged him back though, because I really did think I loved him. He kissed my forehead. I smiled at him. He was proud of me. I was proud of myself. I felt different though, after that memory. He was a threat then. But now he was kissing me.

"Fantastic Kelly! You've progressed so far, already!" Carlisle said, clapping. I was embarrassed by his praise.

"I'm not sure exactly what I've progressed at, but yay!" I said, feigning enthusiasm for the crowd. Edward stared at me fiercely from the corner. His stare was burning a hole into my soul.

He snorted at my thought, I suppose. I keep forgetting that he knows everything I'm thinking. It's quite annoying.

Alice can see the future. She says she sees me getting my memory back. I don't think I want it back, though. I like to live in this bliss, of being able to start fresh. Carlisle says this should have never happened to me. He says vampires don't magically lose their memory. I must be a freak of nature.

They have successfully moved me back to the world of animal blood though, which Carlisle thinks is good.

I am pulled back to reality when Emmett speaks, his body vibrating with the force of his voice. I forgot I was hugging him.

"I think we should let her be for tonight. It's late. Bella is asleep on the couch Edward, I think it might be time to take her home, and you all have mates waiting for you." He said, releasing me, just to grab my hand and pull me away. I followed him willingly, downstairs, to the basement, which had become our room.

Considering he never left me alone, he had just moved all of his stuff in down here. He told me it was my own space, until I lost my memory. He didn't talk about what had happened to me, which I was grateful for. I didn't think I could handle having to think about it for too long. Emmett didn't speak his name. He didn't bring it up. He didn't ask questions about what he did to me.

I think he figured he already knew everything he needed, or wanted to know. I was almost sure, that Edward would have told them all what he had found in my head. I sometimes wondered why he didn't just narrate every thought I had out loud. He could tell Emmett of my love for him. That was scarier to me than anything else.

I wasn't sure I was ready to tell Emmett about my strange feelings for him. For right now, I couldn't remember for the life of me where they had come from. I couldn't remember him, except for that one memory, and at that time I can only remember annoyance.

He had begun to run me a bath, and I started to panic when I realized he intended to bathe me.

"Shh, shh, shh." He whispered, soothing my hair. "I will not hurt you, Kelly. I will never hurt you." He whispered, kissing my forehead again. He did this a lot.

I stood shock still, as he removed my t-shirt. He did it with grace, and ease. Like he had done it before.

 _He pushed me up against the wall, not bothering to pause our kissing as he removed his shirt, and then mine. I felt exposed, but I kept going. I needed this. I needed to feel in control of some part of my life, so I threw my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. He grunted, at the slight change but didn't stop kissing me._

I gasped as the memory clouded my mind. He looked at me, startled.

"What is it, Kelly? Have I hurt you?" He immediately grabbed for my hands. I stared at him, at his gorgeous curls, at his handsome face, at his dimples, and the crease in his forehead that he only got when he was worried.

 _He turned us around so we were backing up towards the bed. He wasn't holding out anymore, and neither was I. My tongue explored his cool mouth. He tasted like syrup. I kicked my shoes off, as he pushed me roughly onto the bed. Before I knew it, our pants were gone, and we were skin to skin._

 _He climbed on top of me, and kissed me again, roughly. His hands tangling in my hair, he pulled me into his lap. His erection pressed against me, I couldn't help but pant. I wanted him._

" _Emmett, make love to me." I whispered, grinding my body against his._

 _He groaned, but didn't protest. He flipped me on my back, and did just what I asked._

"Emmett!" I whispered, shocked. I was no longer embarrassed. He had seen my body. He knew me in every possible way he could.

"Kelly?" He questioned, before I grabbed his face, and kissed him hard.

He was taken aback but he didn't stop me. Instead, he just answered with his own force. Before long, we were wrapped around each other. He had me sitting on the bathroom sink, while his tongue fought with mine, desperately trying to win a race against mine. I never knew anything that felt more right, than us. Right here. In this moment.

Nothing could ever ruin this.

 **A/N: Hi guys! Sorry, I know this update took a long time! But with the holidays, and work my life got crazy. I promise to post chapter ten soon, and I am thinking of maybe writing another story. Comments? Happy holidays, lovebugs!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything pertaining to Twilight or it's characters.**

 **Emmett POV:**

Kelly gradually got her memory back over time, it took a couple of weeks. After it had fully come back, she somehow found a way to forgive me for ignoring her after what I had done to her. I feel like it was my fault Alec got to her. It had damaged her soul.

She of course, didn't think like that. But I did. I wasn't sure if I would ever stop feeling guilty. Every time she smiled at me, my world lit up. I was so in love with her, I felt like I could fly. She was my mate. I remember the conversation with Carlisle, that we had a few days ago, because we were unsure what this new love meant.

 _"I do not use the term 'mate' loosely guys. You're soulmates. Your bodies fit perfectly into one, and every time you have physical contact, it feels like your skin is on fire. Your heart calls out for the other one, and your soul sings when you're together. You belong together." Carlisle had finished his little speech with a smile._

 _Kelly was processing everything he had said, when she turned to me and smiled._

 _"Alice knew all along didn't she? That's why she was always pushing us to hang out. We were meant to be." She whispered, weaving her fingers through mine._

I smiled at the memory. She was so accepting, and ready to move on to the chapter of our lives that really was ours. I was more than ready, too.

Now, here we are. Edward and Bella's wedding was next week, and I was more than ready to have a wedding to this magnificent girl as well. Shockingly, after what had happened, Rosalie was much friendlier to Kelly. She understood the horror of being taken advantage of. She couldn't help it I guess, hating Kelly. Even though she decided it was time for us to part ways, I knew she would always love me.

Kelly warmed right up to Rosalie, even when she got her memory back, she forgave her as well. She was so magnificent.

I turned to smile at her. She was clicking her mouse furiously, doing some online shopping. She hadn't been able to get a dress for the wedding, so she was searching for one now. I figured she was doing some other shopping as well. She really didn't have much.

She glanced up, and smiled back before going back to her clicking. I laughed at her.

"I think I'll grab Jasper and go for a hunt, okay gorgeous?" I kissed her forehead, after she muttered an ok, too concentrated on what she was doing to give me a second glance, before making my way upstairs. Jasper was waiting back the back door, ready to take a leave from all the wedding drama going on. Bella hadn't felt like going out today, so Alice had brought everyone here. Florists, caterers, photographers, decorators. Name something about a wedding, and Alice had it.

Alice and Jasper had only gotten married again fifteen years ago, so she couldn't plan another glorious wedding for herself yet. Jasper would humor her, if she wanted to. But, Carlisle had a rule about only getting married once every thirty years.

"Thank god, man. I feel like I've been surrounded by all women for weeks." Jasper groaned, clapping me on the back.

I grinned. "You should have known what you were getting yourself into, when you married Tinkerbell." I heard Alice laugh inside the house, and I laughed too, shooting away into the woods.

We raced our way up the mountain side. Jasper had me on the speed, since he wasn't quite as large as I was. He got to the top, and smirked down at me, as I climbed my way up.

"I can still beat you in a wrestling match." I huffed, pushing hard off the rock I was stepping on, and landing gracefully next to him. "How long has Alice known Kelly was coming?"

Jasper smiled. "Man, she's known since Rosalie decided she didn't want to be with you anymore. She had her first vision of Kelly the night Rosalie told you it was over. She was constantly checking the weather, trying to match a day to her vision. She was getting grumpy there for a while, because the weathermen never predicted snow. Then, suddenly, there was snow covering the place. And she knew we had to go then, and there. Well, you guys did anyways."

I groaned at the memory. "She wouldn't stop hounding me! I knew I needed to hunt, but I just wanted to be alone all the time. Then Edward told me Rosalie wasn't going on this trip, and I decided to go. Being away from her was better than being alone."

Jasper laughed. "She wanted to go. Alice told her she couldn't because you had already said yes."

"You know what sucks?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows. "We're going to have to move. Soon. This house isn't big enough for everyone. There are now going to be ten vampires, two of which are newborns."

He sighed at this. "Eugene is more than a little restless. His instinct tells him he needs action in his life. He has the need to kill, and fight, and be strong. It was not a good idea to bring him around, especially with the fact that Bella will be turned soon, and lord knows how she's going to react."

"Edward seems to think she will have super self-control. So does Carlisle."

"Alice doesn't know what will happen. She can't seem to see what Bella will be like at first. She says it has to do with Edward not being sure when he is going to change her." He sighed.

I shrugged. Nobody could say how Bella would react. Hopefully, they were right, and she would have plenty of control.

We made our way up the mountain, to a small cave which housed a large amount of bears. We were gone for a few hours. I wanted to hurry and get home to my love.

Jasper and I raced home, this time, I took the lead, pushing off my strong legs to jump long ways.

When we arrived at the house, I froze and tested the atmosphere. Something was wrong. Something was off.

Jasper glanced at me, and immediately we were on high alert. I could hear angry whispers being passed, but between who I am not sure. I dashed inside, relieved to find Kelly on the couch, all in one piece.

"Alice, what is happening?" Jasper demanded, sitting next to her.

"The Volturi are coming for us. All of us. Aro, Marcus, Caius, the wives!" She was shaking her head.

"Why Alice? What happened for them to make this decision?" Carlisle asked, holding Esme's hand tightly.

"Because our clan has grown. Too much. They don't want it to turn to a fight, but if they don't get to take at least four of us, it will. They want our numbers reduced. We're a threat. Aro didn't realize we had Eugene when Kelly and Emmett went to Italy, or he would have never let them leave." She looked sadly at us. I pulled my Kelly into a tight embrace. They couldn't take her away from me. No, I would have to go with her. She looked up at me, with despair.

 **Kelly POV:**

I stared out the window. I had my hair pulled up into a sleek bun, and the dress I wore clung to every inch of my body. The wedding was today. The backyard had been transformed into a fairy tale, with flowers everywhere, and twinkling lights, and ribbons. My eyes had finally settled into a nice gold, so I wouldn't scare any of the guests. One of which, was a werewolf. Yuck.

I breathed in the scent of lilacs and freesia. The flowers were everywhere, and it just made the house smell like a fresh garden.

The Volturi were to arrive in two weeks. Edward and Bella would be on their honeymoon, and we would be here, packed and ready to leave with them. Emmett and I had agreed to go, for the sake of our family. I wondered if _he_ would be there.

I felt Emmett's strong arm wrap around my waist, and I turned to bury my face into his chest. He was home to me, so wherever he was, I was satisfied to be as well.

He pulled me away from his chest and gave me a long look. Then he kissed me, hard.

"You are a beautiful creature." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "It's time for us to take our places, okay?" He smiled warmly at me.

We would be walking down the aisle, as a couple. Bella had asked us to. I couldn't have said no.

"Emmett, I love you." I whispered, biting my lip.

"And I love you." He kissed me for a long time. I felt like this was the only heaven I would ever need.

We stood at the door, waiting for the music to play. When it began, we made our entrance, smiling bright.

I was happy for Edward and Bella, truly I was. But my mind was somewhere else. My mind was filled with a horrible face, and horrible hands touching my body. I would see that horrible face so soon. What was I going to do, how would I react?

Emmett let go of my arm, and I went to the left of Edward. He smiled tightly at me, hearing my thoughts. I erased them immediately. This was his wedding. I wouldn't be the one to spoil it for him.

The wedding march started and everyone stood up. Bella was a sight to behold. Her wedding gown was long, and slender. It clung to her curves, and her breasts, and the back of it was tied with ribbons. Her hair was pinned up, in a tight bun, with a few hairs floating around her face. Her human father, Charlie, clung to her, making sure she wouldn't fall in her heels. She was smiling, eyes only for Edward.

Her mom, Renee, was in the front row, crying at the sight of her beautiful daughter. They were proud parents.

She took his hand, and the ceremony began. It was short and quick. I figured they wanted to get to the reception so they could book it out of here. Bella began crying right in the middle of it, and since I was the bridesmaid, I held the tissues and the extra mascara she would need for after the "I do's."

They finished with a passionate kiss, and everyone was clapping wildly. I handed her a tissue, and she smiled gratefully at me. Alice swept her away for a makeup fix, and Edward was swarmed with guests to congratulate him.

Emmett came and swept me off my feet, planting a light kiss on my lips.

"Weddings make me crazy." He mumbled, smiling. I loved his dimples.

"You make me crazy." I giggled, wrapping my arms tight around his neck.

"Okay you two, break it up." A small copper skinned boy joked with us. He was the wolf. "Seth Clearwater." He held his hand out for me to shake it, and I obliged.

"Kelly." I smiled at him, amazed at how he was so at ease with me.

The surroundings around us quickly changed, into one for the reception. A dance floor was set up, along with a buffet table, and a table for cake. It was amazing how none of the humans noticed how quickly Jasper and Carlisle were moving to change things. They were too taken with the new couple, I suppose.

Alice appeared next to us suddenly. "The Volturi's plans have changed. They're coming now. Tonight." She swallowed, fake smiling at me as if we were having a normal conversation. "They want to make it before Edward and Bella go on their honey moon. They want them both, and you and I Kelly. We have to get them out of here, quick."

Edward was watching us from where he was standing, a tight look on his face.

It would be over sooner than we thought.


	11. Authors Note

**Hey guys! It's little old me, here! So, I know I have been gone forever. (Please don't kill me!) But I AM going to start updating again. For all of you who have read this and liked it, and followed it and favorited it. THANK YOU.**  
 **Also, I have opened a new Twilight forum. The link is on my profile. Right now it is only me and one other person, So I would love it if you would come join!**

 **Anyways guys; UPDATE THIS WEEK.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Emmett POV:**

Kelly made her way over to me, trying to swerve guest introductions. She was scared, that much I could tell. Really, I was too.

"Emmett, what do we do?" She asked, biting her cute little lip.

"We get Bella and Edward out of here, and when they get here we fight." I wrapped my arms around her tightly. If she could just slow them down, she could wipe every single one of their memories.

Alice came over to us then.

"Great idea Emmett! It will work!" She cried, jumping up and down.

"Alice, how in the world will we slow them down?" I asked skeptically.

She smiled. "We keep the guests here of course. Aro will send his guard to mingle with the guests, as he talks to Carlisle. Kelly can sneak up on them, one by one, and wipe their slates clean of all of this silly nonsense. Then, we break up into groupsfor  
awhile until they deem us not dangerous. Perfect!" She cried, running off to tell everyone the plan.

Kelly looked skeptical, and I guess I really didn't blame her. It was a weird plan, but it could work. If we were lucky.

About an hour later, they came. They were at least smart enough to wear suits, and not cloaks so they didn't look too out of place. Aro and the brothers stepped into Carlisle's study for some privacy, and Kelly went to work immediately.

Before the guard could even turn around, their memories were wiped and they stood there confused as to why they were even here. But then Kelly's memory must have kicked in, because they began to think they were invited to this wedding and Aro made them  
/attend.

Edward nodded his approval at me, as he tried to keep Bella away from the creeps. She looked downright terrified.

Eventually Kelly had finished with the last of the guard, right as soon as Aro walked out. Carlisle gave me a knowing look, and Kelly jumped into action.

Taking Aro into an embrace, I could see the confusion and the realization hit him. He knew what had happened. He just couldn't do anything about it because he didn't even remember why he was here. I could see Kelly was running low on juice, so I went  
/to interrupt the staring contest that was going on.

"Hello Aro." I said, with a forced smile.

He looked coldly at me.

" . I think we were just about to leave,but nice to make your acquaintance again." He said, motioning for his zombies to follow him out.

As soon as they were out the door, and Alice was motioning the rest of the guests out, Kelly collapsed onto me.

"Blood." She whispered, drained.

I carried her to the woods, and dropped her on a patch of grass.

"Sit tight. I'll bring dinner." I kissed her on the forehead, and rushed away to find a deer.

Quickly taking one down, and rushing back to her, I realized she was gone.

Nothing was ever easy for the Cullen's was it?


	13. Chapter 12

Alice's POV:

My vision came and went quickly. Kelly was fine, but very frazzled. I instructed Jasper to call Emmett, as I left to find her. He met up with me about two miles from her location. She hadn't gone very far, and perhaps if Emmett would have sniffed out  
/her trail before freaking out, I could still be at the wedding.

We found her sitting next to a stream about ten miles from the house. She looked confused and upset.

"Emmett, why did you leave me?" She asked, her eyes black and tired.

"Darling, you're the one who ran from me." Taking her into his arms, he rocked her slowly.

Vampires were usually not ones to act like this, but she had been through so much lately. I nodded a goodbye at Emmett, and quickly made my way back to the house.

Bella was crying, as she kissed her parents goodbye most likely for the last time. They would be staying in Rio for a couple of years, so the Volturi wouldn't be sniffing around.

Rosalie and Eugene were also leaving. They were going to the East Coast, far away enough to no longer be associated with anyone from this family.

I figured Emmett and Kelly would probably venture out on their own too. They needed a break from the constant drama. Meeting your mate was supposed to be the very best time of your life, but instead they had faced tragedy after tragedy.

I also knew Aro and his goonies would not soon forget about what happened here. They would come for us eventually, but right now everyone was too confused on what happened to take revenge.

Jasper was quiet as always, when I made my way to him. Texas was in the books for us. I was happy as long as he was with me. I did love him so.

Once the guests cleared, everyone sat together in the living room for one last goodbye.

Kelly's POV:

Sitting with Emmett, I finally calmed myself down, and began wrapping my head around reality.

He hunted for me, and luckily this time I didn't disappear. Once I was feeling better, he hugged me to him.

"We have to go back, dear. The family is most likely packing up to leave. We have to split up. We need to say our goodbyes."

I nodded, and we ran back to the house. Even if I wasn't an empath, I could feel the pain filling the room.

Esme looked as if she had been shot. She was losing every single one of her children in one day. Carlisle was speaking quietly to Edward in the corner, explaining the process of changing someone to him.

Everyone else was sharing memories. I watched Emmett as he joined them. He took Rosalie and Alice's hands, and kissed them both. They both turned to me, and I gave them the most comforting smile I could at this point. I was surprised when Jasper came  
/to hug me. I could feel the love flowing through him. These people had become family so quickly, I had never realized how hard it would be to lose them.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, tears from Bella, and dry sobs from Esme, we all went to our rooms to pack all the belongings we had. Jasper had his lawyer working on seperate banking accounts for each group, and Emmett and I looked at a map.

"Montana?" He asked.

"Plenty of hunting, plenty of woods, plenty of hiding spots. Sounds good to me." I kissed him on the cheek, as I packed the same bag I had come here with.

When it was finally time to go, we said goodbye again, and set out.

 **Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! VERY IMPORTANT: Guys my Twilight RP link is on my profile. It is ONLY me and one other person. If you still enjoy RP'ing, come join us! Also, I know the last two chapters have been short. My next one will be a long one! I LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	14. Chapter 13

**2 Years Later**  
 **  
**

 **Kelly's POV:**

 ****

Emmett flew out of the water, the shark he had been wrestling with held high above his head.

"He had no chance against me babe!" He whooped, throwing it on the shore to show me.

I couldn't help but to laugh at my silly husband. Yes, I did say husband. I guess I should probably sum up the past two years.

At first, we were on the run. We decided to go to Mexico. Far from prying eyes. On the way down, we stoppes at a chapel and had a quickie wedding. I didn't want to spend anymore time not being his Mrs.

Once we got to Mexico, we found a rainforest. A big one. We were going to hide out there for a few weeks, until we got a place to stay but we started doing some exploring, and ended up finding an abandoned beach, with an old broken down home on it. Emmett  
fixed it up for us, and we stayed there. Humans would never have been able to find this place. It would be too hard for them to get through the underbrush. Plus, the forest was packed full of animals who would slaughter them. Which meant great hunting  
for us. But now it was December, and almost Christmas. We had decided maybe now would be a good time to go check in at home.

"Emmett, you and your shark wrestling matches should be on TV. I think that one almost beat you." I teased, making my way into the water.

He scooped me up and slowly spun me in circles. The water was very warm on my cold skin, and I enjoyed it immensly.

"I'm unfortunately, getting bored with these shark fights. I need a person to wrestle." He said, with a grin.

He was excited to go back. He missed his family. I had enjoyed our time alone, without any drama, but I missed them too. It would be nice to be back in civilization.

"I'm surprised Alice hasn't shown up here yet." He murmured.

Speaking of the fairy devil, she showed up. Standing on the beach, she smiled at us both.

"Hello strangers!" She called, Jasper appearing beside her.

Emmett set me down, and barrelled out of the water to hug his favorite siblings. I don't think I had ever seen so much emotion on Jasper's face, as I did in that moment when he was reunited with his wrestling partner.

I joined the happy hug, and Emmett dragged Jasper away to look at the shark he had killed.

Alice smiled at me. "I love your place Kelly. Its so private, and very nice for something that was once run down."

"Thank you Alice. I hope one day we may return here. How is everyone at home?"

"Well, I have been out of touch. But through my visions, Bella has taken this life with ease, and Rosalie is spending every dime she has in Paris. Esme is missing us terribly, and Carlisle is working around the clock. He's opened up a free clinic, while  
hes working at the hospital, so he stays busy all the time."

I couldn't help but smile at the image.

"Carlisle is a saint. When are we heading out?" I asked.

She smiled. "We may want to get you some winter appropriate clothes, before we go to the snowy Alaska. You probably shouldn't show up there in shorts. But, tonight. Our plane leaves at one in the morning."

I nodded. "Should we leave them?" I tilted my head in Emmett and Jasper's direction, where they were already wrestling.

Alice laughed. "Boys, we're going into the city to shop. Be at the plane terminal at ten for check in!" She called, as she pulled me into the forest.

After a long shopping trip, where we bought out just about everything, from winter clothes, to new makeup lines, to Christmas gifts for the family, we walked into the airport terminal, where Jasper and Emmett were already sitting, looking at a magazinefilled  
with motorcycles.

"Emmett will love it." Alice said, smiling at me. I could only guess she had already seen me buying him a motorcycle for Christmas.

We checked in all of our things, and sat down next to the boys to wait. Being a vampire was boring, especially on these long flights because you couldn't sleep.

When they finally called for our plane, and we boarded, I smiled. Alice had reserved all of first class for us, probably so we could talk without prying ears. When the waitress came around, Emmett ordered a brandy and I rolled my eyes.

Ever since he had found out vampires could hold alcohol, he loved to drink. Even though the shit smelled foul, and tasted foul, he loved it.

Of course, it didn't affect him as much as it would a human but he didn't care.

"So. Lets talk. What are the Volturi up to lately?" I asked curiously.

Alice sighed. "I've been following them as much as I can, but there are so many holes in my visions when it comes to them I'm not sure of what is really going on. For now, I know Aro is pleased that the Cullen coven has split up, so hes leaving us be.  
Especially since he has issues with the Romanians he has to handle. The Southern wars have began again. I'm shocked you guys didn't know that, considering you were right next to Maria's camp." I saw Jasper wince when she said that. "She was only about  
thirty miles away from you. But I've been keeping tabs on her, and she had no idea you were there. Otherwise, I would have alerted you much sooner. The Volturi aren't taking action on them yet. I think they're planning on waiting for someone to win,  
and then killing them, and taking over all the vampires they've recruited. Which could be very bad for any enemies."

I knew what she was implying. That could be a future danger for us.

"Other than that, I haven't seen much from the normal. Also, we may be able to count on Bella for help. Her power is.. well. Powerful. Very powerful. She's basically a mental shield, so no one's power will work on her."

This was a relief, in more than one way. If she could shield us from powers like Jane, and Alec, we would have the upperhand physically.

After a lot more catching up, our plane landed. We stepped off the plane, and immediately we were attacked with hugs from Esme, and Carlisle.

It was good to be home.

 **A/N: Heres your new chapter! Its really just a filler, next chapter the whole family will be together again. Also guys: On my profile is the link to my Twilight RP. We have three people. I would love to get more. There are tons of characters still open! Xoxo. Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello my dears! I know most of you are incredibly angry at me for taking so long to update, but please understand I'm taking nursing classes, and working a ton! Adulting is hard. But I am back! Do enjoy!**  
 **-**

 **Kelly's POV:**

Being home was amazing. Esme had went crazy with Christmas decorations. The tree was almost six feet tall, barely missing the ceiling. It was decorated in bulbs of all colors and shapes. The lights were bright, and left a glow on the wall. There were  
ceramic Christmas characters on the mantle of the fireplace, right above where the stockings were hanging. One for each of us... Even me.

Rosalie and Eugene showed up a day after we did, piling in with so many bags that half the living room was stuffed. After hugs were exchanged her and Alice were chattering away about how beautiful Paris was, and she made a comment about all of her Christmas  
gifts coming from fashion week.

Things finally seemed to be back to normal. The last to arrive were Edward and Bella, and Bella was absolutely stunning. Everyone was at her side in a second, ooh'ing and ah'ing over how beautiful she was. She would have been blushing if she could be.

Later on that night, as we all sat around talking about our time away, and where we were heading after Christmas. At this, Esme got upset.

"You can't possibly be talking about leaving again so soon!" She cried, standing up. "I just got my family back!"

Carlisle sighed, and took her hand. "Esme, you know to stay safe they have to go.."

Alice smiled reassuringly at her mother. "Eventually Esme, we'll all be able to come home for good. I've seen it."

Esme sighed, but she knew she had to take her word for it for now.

Bidding everyone goodnight, we all seperated to our rooms. I stripped and settled myself on Emmett's chest. His hand slid down my back, tracing circles around my spine.

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured, kissing my head.

"My thoughts are all scattered Em... I'm just wondering if maybe things wouldn't be this way if I hadn't showed up. The Volturi will eventually figure out what happened, and they'll come for us. For all of us."

He sighed, tilting my face up to look at him.

"Kelly, you are my mate. No matter what, we would have found each other. You know that as well as I do... And besides. Every one of us consider you family now, so we will fight to protect you. Just like you will for anyone of us."

He always made me feel better somehow. No matter what his words were, when he talked it just calmed my body instantly.

"I do love you, Em."

"I love you too, Mrs. McCarty." He said, kissing my lips softly. Softly turned into passionate, and passionate turned into more.

His lips were moving with mine, like they were made to be there and my body reacted to his touch.

His erection was pressing against my bare skin, and I needed more.

Sensing my urgency, he quickly flipped me over and gave me what I needed.

He filled me, emotionally and physically. The sex was amazing, but my emotional connection with him was even better. No one in my life had ever made me feel this way.

We spent all of our Christmas Eve making love, and only left our room when we heard the others in the house stirring downstairs.

Knowing if we didn't get down there so Alice could open up gifts, we threw on our clothes, and made our way to the living room, where the big Christmas tree was overflowing with gifts underneath it. It was a beautiful sight... A real Christmas with a  
real family.

Alice went first, squealing at the clothes Rosalie had brought her from Paris. From Jasper, she recieved two plane tickets to Brazil, where she had been talking about going for months. Esme and Carlisle had went all out, and bought her a store in Seattle,  
so she could sell her own clothing line. Edward and Bella had opted for something simple, a diamond jewelry set. We had bought her a gift card, which wasn't very impressive, but she appreciated it.

The rest of the family ripped in after she was done. Esme had recieved many pieces to decorate with, while Carlisle and Bella's gifts were mostly books. Rosalie got jewelry and makeup, and Eugene got a bunch of sports memorabilia. Jasper was given historic  
books, and trinkets, and Emmett had been given video games, and other small childish things, but his favorite had been the motorcycle I had bought him. He made me promise to ride it after we were all done. Edward had been given a new piano,  
which he resorted to check out while it was my turn.

My first gift was from Alice, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She had gotten me a gift card to a designer lingerie store. From Rosalie, I had gotten a box overflowing with expensive makeup. Edward and Bella had gotten me a nice set of earrings.  
Esme and Carlisle's gift was next, and when I opened it I almost cried. It was my very own Cullen crest, put onto a charm bracelet. There was a charm on it for every person in the family, mine and Emmett's two halves of a heart. I flew from my seat  
to hug them both, whispering thank yous in between sobs. After giving me a brief you're welcome, they all seemed to wander off into their own little groups. I turned to Emmett, and he gave me a small smile before taking my hand and leading me from  
the house.

We took a run, through the woods, all the way to the border of Canada, before he finally stopped.

"What are we doing Em? We ditched the family!" Before I could say anything else, he took my hand and led me to a small meadow,

In the middle of it, stood a very rustic two story home. The lights inside were all on, casting a glow onto the yard.

"Merry Christmas baby." he whispered, before pulling me inside.

The rest of my Christmas was spent making love to my husband, and I found happiness there.

I should have known it wouldn't last.


End file.
